Caos esta de regreso
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: Butters, ahora conocido como Caos es un famoso cantande de una banda de rock, regresa a South Park por con padres y con los que siempre quiso que fueran sus amigos, pero teme a cierto chico de parka anaranjada y sus sentimientos hacia el
1. Chapter 1

**"CAOS" esta de regreso**

**Capitulo 1**

Leopold Stotch era el nombre real de un famoso cantante de rock, en realidad su nombre artístico era **Caos, **estaba apenas regresando al lugar en el que vivió toda su niñez, pero el era un hombre diferente, era bastante sorprendente para mucha gente saber que el pequeño butters se había convertido en ese tipo, pero tenia sus propias razones, ser un rechazado por tanto tiempo lo había hecho convertirse en ese tipo, y ni siquiera la influencia de sus padres podría hacerlo cambiar, si, el buenito de butters estaba muerto.

El chico rubio con el cabello parado suspiro sentado en uno de los sofás que habían en el enorme autobús que usaba para ir a sus tours, el ultimo concierto había sido genial, los noticiarios de todo el país se estaban dando cuenta de su talento y que duraría siendo el numero uno en las listas de los favoritos por mucho tiempo. Lo que mas le angustiaba era que sus padres habían tratado de encontrarlo por un largo tiempo así es que finalmente decidió visitarlos, si, regresaría a South Park y de verdad no quería regresar a esos recuerdos, suspiro de nuevo

-¿que pasa Chaos?-

Le pregunto uno de los de su sequito

-nada-

Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y dándose la vuelta para quedar boca arriba agarro una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza no queriendo pensar en nada, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido el autobús se detuvo

-¿señor¿Caos? llegamos a casa de sus padres-

Aquel tipo de su sequito llamado John le dijo

-ok-

Respondió y se quito la almohada de la cara viendo directamente al espejo que estaba arriba de su cama¿Por qué no había quitado aquella cosa? Suspiro por tercera vez y se levanto de la cama, nadie sabia donde estaba, todos los otros miembros de su banda se habían ido a sus respectivas casas y el estaba allí, bueno pues era mejor que estar en su departamento en Nueva York, todo solo como siempre, no soportaba a las chicas que se le lanzaban encima por eso vivía solo, finalmente dejo el autobús y camino a la puerta de su casa, los recuerdos pasaban volando por su cabeza, el estando solo siempre luchando por ser parte del grupo de amigos, se preguntaba donde estarían, había pasado mucho tiempo y además estaba el, Kenny, "Caos" movió su cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de olvidar todo y golpeo la puerta, de repente Se abrió

-bienvenido a casa Leopold-

Oyó a su papa decir

-hola papa, mamá-

-hijo te extrañe tanto-

Su mama lo abrazo muy fuerte, el puso sus brazos a su alrededor, no podía evitarlo, después de todo los quería mucho

-es fantástico tenerte de vuelta-

Su papa dijo con una sonrisa

-te ves…-

Su mama empezó a decir observándolo de arriba abajo, él joven rolo los ojos 'aquí van' pensó, Caos como ahora todo mundo lo llamaba usaba unos jeans originales que se le ajustaban muy bien, una camiseta sin mangas y una chaqueta de pie color negra, no lucia en lo absoluto como el chico modelo que solían conocer y esa era precisamente la razón por la cual se vestía así, no quería ser el hijo perfecto y eso era por lo cual ahora era una persona completamente distinta

-como un… artista de rock, todo crecido-

Su madre le dijo, el rubio chico no sabia por que ella había dicho aquello, estaba completamente seguro que a su mama no le había gustado como se veía vestido, frunció el ceño

-¿comiste algo? Debes estar cansado ¿quieres descansar?-

Dijo su papa, Caos los miro a uno y a otro y negó con la cabeza

-voy a dar un paseo-

Murmuro regresando a la puerta

-claro! Quieres ver como ha cambiado tu ciudad ¿verdad¿decirle hola a tus amigos?-

Caos ni siquiera respondió y salio de la casa, camino a través de las calles de South park cuando vio largo cabello rubio y una parka anaranjada cuyo gorro fue inmediatamente puesto en su lugar cubriendo aquella brillante cabellera, él era la persona a quien le aterraba ver mas que a nadie, era Kenny, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después se alejo de allí hasta que finalmente te topo con alguien

-wow! Hola-

Dijo una voz

-¿hola?-

Respondió el rubio chico ahora observando a la persona con la que se habia topado

-¿butters?-

-¿Kyle?-

Los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos

CONTINUARA…

NDA: Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, por favor read and review y esperen el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO PUES COMO RECIBI MI PRIMER REVIEW DE ESTA HISTORIA DECIDI SEGUIR PUBLICANDOLA Y AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 2**

-Butters! No puedo creer que en verdad seas tu, él se va a querer morir, Cartman no lo va a dejar tranquilo-

El rubio chico se quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando el chico pelirrojo quien por cierto que ahora que estaba mas grande tenia una interesante cualidad, se veía atractivo con el cabello pelirrojo mas corto de lo que lo solía tener de tal manera que pudiera manejarlo mucho mas fácil y aunque el chico seguían siendo un tanto conservador, se notaba de un estilo mucho mas atractivo, el color verde aun predominaba en su vestuario pero era mucho mas sutil

-no me hagas caso Butters, solo estoy pensando en voz alta-

Le dijo el chico mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico que aun tenia el ceño fruncido

-y ¿Qué te trae de regreso a South Park?-

Pregunto Kyle

-un asunto con mis padres-

El chico pelirrojo se lo quedo viendo y Caos le dio una extraña mirada

-¿Qué pasa?-

-oh, discúlpame butters, lo que pasa es que me sorprende que tu voz este tan…profunda, recuerdo aquella dulce voz que tenias y ahora…supongo que todos hemos cambiado, además para cantar esas canciones de rock tienes que tener una voz mas profunda eh?-

Caos quedo sin palabras, no sabia que debía de responder a algo como eso pero quedo libre de tener que responder ya que en esos momentos llego alguien a interrumpirlos

-ya llegue-

Dijo aquel chico de negros cabellos

-ah Stan!-

Dijo Kyle con la mirada brillante, de pronto Stan se percato del chico al lado de su mejor amigo y frunció el ceño

-oh si, lo olvidaba, este es Butters-

Dijo el pelirrojo señalándolo, Stan pareció darse cuenta por fin de quien era y dijo extendiéndole una mano que Caos inmediatamente tomo y se saludaron con propiedad

-ah! Caos, tengo tu ultimo disco y esta bastante bueno-

De pronto sonrió como recordando algo

-se de alguien que tiene todos tus discos y algunas cosillas mas-

Pareció que el pensamiento le causaba gracia y rio un poco

-eso le estaba mencionando precisamente-

El rubio chico que estaba completamente perdido con la platica que sostenían aquellos chicos se quedo callado, de todas formas siempre se había sentido excluido, nunca había sido parte del grupo de amigos y además esos dos eran especialmente secretivos uno con el otro, no con intención claro esta, solo era que ellos dos eran taan amigos que tenían una forma de hablar uno con el otro bastante propia

- me dio gusto verlos-

Dijo el muchacho saludándolos queriendo alejarse de ellos dos lo mas pronto posible, hacia poco que había regresado y ya estaba mas que harto

-ah, si, supongo que tendrás cosas por hacer-

Comento Kyle comprensivo

-si, muchas cosas-

Respondió el chico dando por terminada la platica, empezó caminar alejándose cuando oyó que le hablaban

-¿por cuanto tiempo te quedas?-

Se detuvo, en realidad no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar allí, el querría irse cuanto antes, sin embargo contesto

-todavía no lo decido-

-bueno pues si estas para mañana te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, va a ver una reunión muy interesante de todos los conocidos de South Park, quizás quieras ver como han estado todos después de tanto tiempo ¿oh no?-

El rubio chico lo vio y Stan trataba de ver un poco mas allá de su mirada, afortunadamente Caos había perfeccionado la forma de ocultar sus emociones así es que no pudo detectar mas cuando le respondió

-si todavía estoy por aquí me lo pensare-

Dijo, una respuesta ambigua como se había planeado su actual existencia, sin decir mas se alejo de aquellos chicos.

Tendría que irse lo mas pronto posible, hasta ahora no había pasado nada de importancia pero temía que si se quedaba un momento mas en South Park aquello le traería de vueltas al Butters que sabia aun conservaba en su interior, en aquel pequeño espacio en el corazón en el cual había guardado todo lo que le podría causar dolor, aquel lugar en el que había guardado el sentimiento mas grande que había tenido por una persona en particular, no podía regresar a ser Butters, tenia que prepararlo todo y escapar antes de que algo o mas bien alguien cambiara su existencia para siempre.

CONTINUARA . . .

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

PUES GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC EL CUAL PARA SER SINCERA TENIA UN POQUITIN DESCUIDADO Y ESTABA PENSANDO EN CONTINUARLO O NO PERO HE DECIDIDO SEGUIRLO Y SIN MAS AQUI ESTA EL:

**Capitulo 3**

Stan y Kyle se habían quedado viendo a donde Butters había desaparecido, aun les costaba algo acostumbrarse a que aquel tipo tan famoso fuera Butters, era cierto que conocían sus habilidades como baterista y bailarín pero jamás se imaginaron que ahora se viera de esa manera

-Kenny va a querer morirse-

Dijo Stan con una amplia sonrisa

-si, yo pienso…-

Empezó a decir Kyle cuando una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras saludaba a alguien detrás de Stan

-hey Kenny!-

Grito emocionado llamando la atención del chico con su parka anaranjada, quien inmediatamente fue a donde estaba los dos chicos

-hola-

Dice como saludo

-esto te va a matar Kenny-

El chico lo miro con horror, Kyle lo vio exasperado y haciendo un gesto dijo

-no literalmente-

El chico pareció relajarse un poco

-¿Quién crees que esta de vuelta en la ciudad?-

Pregunto Stan sonriéndole

-¿Quién?-

Pregunto Kenny sin tener idea de que hablaban

-Leopold "Butters" Stotch-

El chico pareció contener la respiración mientras Stan y Kyle lo observaban detenidamente esperando su reacción

-¿de verdad?-

Logro preguntar

-si, Kyle y yo hablamos con él hace unos momentos-

-¿de verdad?-

-deja de repetir eso, esta en casa de sus padres, así es que ¿Qué¿planeas acercarte a él? O todo lo que nos has venido diciendo durante estos últimos años acerca de cómo harías que el querido Butters se acostara contigo eran solo bravuconerías-

Kye entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Butters esta aquí-

Dijo en un susurro Kenny, Kyle y Stan sonrieron ampliamente mientras lo observaban, la mirada de Kenny cambiaba de una de confusión a una de emoción

-Si-

Dijo haciendo un gesto de triunfo con la mano

-¿ira a tu fiesta?-

Pregunto inmediatamente después a Kyle

-pues no lo sé, al parecer no esta muy seguro de quedarse aunque claro que lo invite, no me perdería por nada el verte tratando de conquistarlo-

Dijo dejando escapar una carcajada

-¿Qué significa esa risa?-

Pregunto el chico de naranja frunciendo el ceño

-lo siento Kenny, es que no me imagino a Butters haciéndote caso, no es que dude de tus habilidades de seducción pero creo que Butters no va a caer-

-ya veras-

Murmuro el chico mientras se alejaba de allí

-nos veremos mañana en la fiesta Kenny-

Dijo Kyle, a lo que el mencionado solo respondió con un gesto de la mano, camino por las calles de South Park aun sin saber si debía o no acercarse a donde vivía el rubio, en vez de ir hacia allá se dirigió a su casa, sin decir ni una palabra al entrar se fue directamente a su habitación, donde se acostó sobre su cama contemplando el enorme póster de Chaos que tenia justo en el techo arriba de su cama, no sabia como se había vuelto tan obsesivo por ese chico pero eso era lo que había sucedido, tenia todo sobre él, todos sus discos, posters, era como uno de esos fans obsesivos que no podía dejar de conocer hasta el mas ínfimo de los detalles de sus ídolos, y en realidad la obsesión por Butters había empezado mucho antes de que este se fuera y cambiara tan drásticamente, se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba cada vez mas y cada vez mas detenidamente, capturando todos los detalles de su anatomía¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por el inocente chico? Eso era algo que hasta la fecha no se había podido explicar pero así era, Butters lo estaba volviendo loco, y justo cuando lo vio por primera vez después de tantos años en uno de esos videos que promocionaban en la televisión con aquel nuevo look que tenia fue que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo, lo único que había pasado era que no se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por él era lujuria por que el chico era tan tierno e inocente que todo lo que se relacionara a sexo con él era tan extraño y tan improbable que el mero hecho de pensarlo era mucho para poder realizarlo siquiera y cuando todo lo que mostraba era sexo como tatuado en cada parte de su cuerpo podía percatarse de lo mucho que siempre lo había deseado, era por ello que se había dedicado a crear aquella enorme colección con todo lo referente a Butters que había encontrado, o mas bien de Chaos por que en ningún otro lado lo conocían así mas que en aquel pueblito llamado South Park, después de verlo durante tanto tiempo empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que regresara y poder estar tan cerca suyo que… y ahora estaba allí, en South Park después de tantos años y Kenny sentía que podía explotar de la anticipación, tenia que ir a buscarlo, tenia que encontrar la manera de que se quedara un poco mas, quería ver a Butters, sin saber por que, extrañaba al lindo chico de antes con quien tenia aquella interesantes conversaciones, el tipo de chico en quien podías confiar y con quien podías estar y sentirte tranquilo, quería ver a Butters, no a Chaos, ese pensamiento lo disturbo un poco pero decidió no darle importancia, iría a buscarlo, y despues… ya vería que pasaría.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: Y BUENO QUE TAL LES PARECIO, NUESTRO KENNY ESTA OBSESIONADO CON BUTTERS, PERO ¿SE QUEDARA EL CHICO EN SOUTH PARK? LOGRARA QUE EL AHORA FAMOSO CAOS VUELVA A SER COMO EL INOCENTE BUTTERS DE SIEMPRE? ESO Y MAS EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS

SINI ñ-


	4. Chapter 4

**MUY BIEN, GRACIAS A LOS BUENOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DADO ACA LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, ASI ES QUE YA SABEN QUE SI QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA MAS POR FAVOR READ AND REVIEW**

**Capitulo 4**

Cartman caminaba por las calles de South Park

-hey¿preparados para la fiesta de mañana?-

Pregunto llegando cerca de Stan y Kyle quienes estaban a punto de comprar un helado

-claro! Va a estar genial-

Dijo Stan sonriendo

-seguramente va a haber pura comida judía verdad Kyle?-

El mencionado frunció el ceño

-no se por que demonios tuve que invitarte-

Fijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza, Cartman sonrió ampliamente y paso ambos brazos uno alrededor de Stan y otro alrededor de Kyle

-por que ninguna fiesta lo es si no estoy presente-

Dijo con orgullo

-creo que mas bien, Wendy no iría a ninguna fiesta si tu no estas presente, tu eres el molesto aditamento a una chica a la que si vale la pena tener cerca-

Dijo mirándolo con desagrado mientras Kyle añadía

-todavía no entiendo como es que Wendy se fijó en ti-

-soy irresistible-

Contestó Cartman cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente

-lo que pasa es que eres un manipulador-

-Si, un manipulador que logro que la chica mas guapa de South Park le hiciera caso-

-lo que sea Cartman-

Dijo Stan encogiéndose de hombros, entonces recordó algo

-Hey Cartman, adivina quien esta de regreso-

El muchacho se separo de los dos y pregunto

-¿Quién?-

-Butters, o mas bien Caos-

-no puede ser-

Murmuro el muchacho con expresión de incredulidad

-Si, esta de regreso-

Dijo Kyle como un hecho

-no lo puedo creer-

Volvió a murmurar Cartman con incredulidad

-créelo Cartman, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos-

Añadió Stan

-¿de verdad?!-

-¡QUE SI CULOR GORDO QUE CAOS ESTA DE REGRESO EN SOUTH PARK!-

Grito Kyle ya desesperado, Stan le agarro el brazo

-cálmate Kyle-

Le susurro al oído

-WOW¿CAOS ESTA EN SOUTH PARK?!-

Grito a su ves Cartman emocionado

-¿Qué caos esta en South Park?-

Se escucho a alguien murmurar a lo lejos

-¿de verdad¿aquí?-

-no lo puedo creer!-

-dios Caos esta en South Park-

-CAOS ESTA EN SOUTH PARK!!-

Gritaron un grupo de chicas mientras corrían por todos lados tratando de pasar la noticia y organizándose en buscarlo

-¿ves lo que hiciste culo gordo?-

Dijo Kyle enfadado

-¿yo¿Quién fue el que grito primero?-

Dijo Cartman a su vez frunciendo el ceño y entonces haciendo un gesto con las manos dijo

-eso ya no importa, lo importante aquí es ¿Kenny sabe?-

Pregunto intrigado

-si, nosotros le dijimos-

-bien, South Park ya se estaba poniendo muy aburrido, esto se va a poner interesante¿ya dijo el pobretón si se va a aventar con él?-

Pregunto

-si, dijo que lo haría-

Contesto Stan sonriendo

-de tetas-

-¿Por qué sigues usando esa frase?-

Comento Kyle mientras negaba con un gesto.

En otro lado Kenny finalmente había decidido salir a caminar y buscar a Caos por todo South Park, lo bueno era que no era un pueblo tan grande, así es que lo encontró vagando por las montañas, el chico se veía estupendo con aquel traje tan espectacular, todo en el era impresionante, pero algo en su mirada lo hizo recordar al Butters de antes, ese algo que se intensifico cuando el chico volteo la mirada y lo vio

-oh Dios Kenny!-

Dijo el muchacho como saludo mientras tenia los puños firmemente sostenidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, lo cual lo hacia ver muy tenso

-es bueno verte de regreso . . . Caos-

Murmuro Kenny con la voz ronca acercándose a él lentamente, Dios como lo había extrañado.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: QUE TAL LES PARECIO? LES GUSTO? NO LES GUSTO? NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE A VARIOS DE USTEDES LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ES UN POQUITIN MAS LARGO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**Capitulo 5**

Caos había tratado de regresar a su casa pero de alguna manera los pies parecían dirigirlo a otro lugar, su casa tenia demasiados recuerdos y no quería regresar con sus padres, tenia que recobrar fuerzas para hacerlo, camino por un rato hasta llegar a la ladera de las montañas, las cuales le traían muchos recuerdos, recuerdos interesantes de cuando era niño y era ingenuo, de cuando creía en toda clase de cosas y trataba de hacer amigos con toda la fuerza de su corazón, su mente estaba vagando tan atrás en el tiempo que por un momento se sintió como el Butters de antes, entonces oyó que alguien se acercaba y lo vio, tan cerca de él, aquella persona que temía tanto ver, Kenny estaba delante suyo y su única forma de saludarlo había sido

-oh Dios Kenny!-

Mientras trataba por todos los medios de no frotar sus nudillos unos contra otros, gesto que hacia mucho había logrado controlar pero que ahora al verlo frente a él se le estaba haciendo tan difícil y que además lo hacia lucir tenso ¿Qué pasaba con el tranquilo de Caos? ese chico a quien no lo disturbaba nada y que ahora estaba tratando de no parecer un idiota

-es bueno verte de regreso . . .Caos-

La voz de Kenny pareció acariciarlo mientras lo veía acercarse a él, Caos trataba por todos los medios de no demostrar el nerviosismo que por alguna razón estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos

-ah, si-

Logro responder mientras se pateaba mentalmente a si mismo¿Por qué no podía hablar elocuentemente? Demonios! Tantos años siendo el tipo tranquilo y una racha de recuerdos y estar ante el tipo que siempre le turbo los pensamientos lo hacia convertirse en este tipo, la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Kenny quien se había quitado el gorro y dejado su rubio y largo cabello al viento no le estaba facilitando las cosas, el que él se mostrara tan expuesto delante suyo lo hacia sentir a Caos como si estuviera allí desnudo ante él y era un sentimiento un tanto desconcertante, con todas sus fuerzas trato de recuperar la compostura, el trabajo de tantos años no iba a desaparecer solo por ver a este chico taaan… detuvo sus pensamientos debía de estar tranquilo, dio un profundo respiro mientras Kenny se ponía justo delante suyo, Caos cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió parecía una persona completamente distinta, era la técnica que utilizaba para sus videos, tenia que parecer distante para así lograr deshacerse de todos aquellos sentimientos.

Por unos instantes Kenny había sentido que tenia la partida ganada, su Butters estaba frente suyo y estaba seguro que podría meterse en sus pantalones antes de la fiesta de Kyle, lo había visto, el chico que lo miraba y no podía entablar conversación era Butters, el tierno chico que siempre había conocido, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente nada mas de pensarlo, esa sensación tan conocida se iba adentrando en su pecho y se asentaba en su estomago como si mariposas le revolotearan, empezó a acercarse cada vez mas a él e incluso expuso su rostro por completo al bajarse su gorro, de alguna manera estando ante Butters se sentía completamente seguro, sonrió con esa alegría y sensualidad de alguien que sabe que va a hacer algo malo y que lo va a disfrutar por completo y justo cuando había estaba a punto de besarlo aquel chico cerro los ojos respirando profundamente, Kenny frunció levemente el ceño¿estaría preparándose para su beso? Mas sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos Butters se había ido, su Butters se había escondido dentro de los ojos de aquel chico frío delante suyo, frío pero sexy, pero un frío se adueño de todo dentro de su pecho y sintió como si las mariposas que sobrevolaban su estomago hubieran caído muertas ante ese frío, lo cual lo hizo sentir una fuerte necesidad de ponerse el gorro de nuevo y de jalar los tirantes para ocultarse aun mas como siempre lo había hecho cuando era niño para ocultarse de todo lo que lo estresara lo cual usualmente tenia que ver con enfrentarse a la muerte y no con este tipo de sensaciones, aun así se decidió a seguir sonriendo mientras Caos casualmente daba un paso hacia atrás alejando se de él, Kenny hizo lo propio poniendo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y ladeando la cabeza

-¿y bien¿Cómo has estado?-

Logro preguntarle con sorprendente ecuanimidad

-no me puedo quejar-

Comento el chico con la voz controlada, Kenny sintió que algo amargo pasaba por su garganta

-claro que no! Ser un tipo exitoso y perseguido por todas esas mujeres debe de ser genial-

Le dijo

-mm-

Fue lo único que respondió el rubio rockero

-Kyle me dijo que probablemente irías a su fiesta mañana-

-ya veré, primero tengo que resolver un problema con mis padres y después ¿Quién sabe? Quizás decida quedarme aquí-

Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Caos antes de que pudiera detenerlas ¿Qué no había planeado irse lo mas pronto posible? No podía quedarse en South Park, no de nuevo, no podía recordar todas aquellas cosas que le habían sucedido allí y volverse Butters de nuevo, no, no lo podía permitir, pero el chico tierno que por tanto tiempo había permanecido callado estaba reaccionando y le hizo decir aquello antes de siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, la sonrisa que le lanzo Kenny después de haber dicho aquello lo dejo un tanto desconcertado

-perfecto, por que tengo muchas ganas de verte allí-

Le dijo lo que hizo que abriera mucho los ojos sorprendido

-de… de verdad?-

Pregunto con aquella voz temblorosa de alguien que ha esperado esas palabras durante mucho tiempo, Kenny le sonrió aun mas ampliamente, mientras Caos tratando de cubrir aquellas palabras que no intento decir añadió rápidamente

-quiero decir quizás ni siquiera vaya-

Le dijo mientras volteaba para otro lado tratando de que el chico delante suyo no notara el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas¿Por qué Kenny siempre lo hacia decir cosas embarazosas? Recordaba perfectamente que antes de irse d South Park dándose cuenta de que cierta persona jamás regresaría sus sentimientos, le turbaban sus miradas, le encantaban sus conversaciones pero sabia que nunca podrían llegar a nada mas y decidido a olvidarlo se había ido de South Park, sin embargo ahora que había vuelto, solo esas simples palabras habían encendido algo dentro suyo que lo hizo sentir nervioso, esas palabras podían amenazar lo que por muchos años intento construir y no sabia si le gustaba la idea

-bueno, aun así, te voy a estar esperando-

Dijo el chico en una voz seductora que recorrió a Butters por todos lados, por que en aquellos precisos momentos, Butters estaba ganando la partida

-mmm-

Murmuro y con precaución volteo a mirarlo, en cuanto lo hizo el chico de la parka naranja le guiño un ojo

-aaahh yo, si, bueno-

Logro articular el muchacho mientras el sonrojo se hacia un poco mas intenso, respiro profundamente de nuevo pero no logro controlarse del todo

-yo, Kenny…-

El mencionar su nombre lo hizo estremecerse levemente y no precisamente de frío

-me voy, te veré luego-

-Claro! estaré esperando con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro-

-si como sea-

Contesto tratando de sonar indiferente y camino alejándose de él, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían y que sus rodillas no le respondían, se hubiera caído allí mismo si no hubiera sido por la voluntad férrea que había logrado obtener después de tantos años para no caer ante este tipo de cosas, por algo no quería ver a Kenny, estaba aun mas sexy d lo que recordaba, y Dios! Que aquello le parecía taaaan… ni siquiera sabia como describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y lo peor del caso es que una parte suya ya había decidido quedarse en South Park un corto tiempo mas¿seria lo bastante fuerte como para no dejar que Butters saliera de nuevo¿Quién ganaría Butters o Caos¿acaso Kenny podía cambiarlo por completo?

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: Y BIEN? LES GUSTO O NO? YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS ASI ES KE CLIKENLE ALLI Y ME DAN SU OPINION

SINI


	6. Chapter 6

YA TENIA UN RATO SIN ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA PERO YA ESTOY DE REGRESO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

**Capitulo 6**

Kenny estaba sonriendo como idiota, a pesar de lo frío que se había tornado Caos por unos momentos, había logrado ver a Butters de nuevo, Dios ese tipo podía ser tan tierno y sexy a la vez que dudaba que alguien lo hubiera visto de aquella manera, tenia la impresión de que lo había convencido de quedarse en South Park aunque aun no podía estar seguro de nada, Dios ¡como lo había extrañado! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta el momento en que lo vio, pero le había dado cierta esperanza de que quizás podría lograr algo con él, que podría seducirlo en la fiesta de Kyle en la que se tenia que asegurar de que el rubio asistiera, no sabia si podría dormir esa noche.

Caos caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba al piso pensativo, ya estaba oscureciendo y era obvio que aquel encuentro con Kenny lo había afectado mucho mas de lo que quería admitirse a si mimo, estaba demasiado mal, lo peor del caso era que no quería irse ya, quería quedarse y ver a donde lo llevaba el estar cerca de Kenny, ¿seria tan fuerte como para resistirlo? ¿quería resistirlo?, suspiro caminando de regreso a su casa, cuando finalmente pudo verla junto con su trailer estacionado fuera de ella se quedo pensativo, ¿Qué hacer? No tenia la menor idea del por que sus padres habían decidido que querían verlo después de tanto tiempo y no sabia si le importaba, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos años, había huido de South Park, de sus padres y de su extraña forma de enseñarle lo que era lo correcto o mas bien su idea de lo que lo correcto era, sus regaños y su forma de controlarlo psicológicamente aun lo perseguían dondequiera que fuera, había tardado mucho en sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza pero ahora que estaba de nuevo allí todo estaba regresando, se quedo de pie entre la entrada de su casa y la entrada a su autobús sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, inhalo profundamente y tratando de juntar toda su fuerza dentro de si mismo se dirigió a su casa, ya había llegado a South Park y mas valía tratar de enfrentarse a todo lo que había dejado atrás, abrió la puerta

-hijo, regresaste!-

Dijo su mamá contenta en cuanto lo vio entrar

-¿quieres comer algo? Puedo calentar la comida-

-no, solo quiero dormir un poco, iré a mi habitación-

Dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, entrar en su habitación removió tantos recuerdos que se sintió demasiado extraño, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, sin embargo cuando los abrió tubo la impresión de regresar a ser aquel muchacho tierno que fue durante tanto tiempo, en su cama estaba su osito de peluche y su mantita, por mas que había crecido nunca se había decidido a tirarlo, y entonces recordó y fue directamente a su closet donde lo vio, el parka naranja que había usado cuando los otros tres chicos habían tratado de hacerlo pasar por Kenny, y después de que regresara de la muerte y de que Butters regresara a ser otro chico mas se había quedado con aquella parka y cada cierto tiempo la veía hasta que aquello fue demasiado doloroso, el que hubiera admirado tanto a Kenny le comenzó a resultar tan doloroso que corto por lo sano y decidió alejarse, cerro el closet con un golpe y se fue a recostar en su cama, no sabia cuando había empezado a desarrollar aquellos sentimientos por Kenny pero así había sido, de repente se sentía de lo mas estupido estando a su lado y siguiéndolo como su perrito faldero y viéndolo a él mas interesado en acostarse con quien fuera que tuviera en frente lo cual era muy extraño por que los últimos meses antes de su partida a quien mas tenia en frente era a Butters, habían desarrollado un vinculo tan interesante que se había dedicado a tener platicas intensas todas las noches, y a pesar de lo mucho que a Butters le gustaba esa nueva amistad, algo dentro de él se derruía cada que hablaba con Kenny, era como tener algo tan cerca que puedes tocarlo pero saber que jamás será tuyo y luego estaban sus padres, con sus regaños y su insistencia en que hiciera su voluntad, todo aquello había influido para que el rubio finalmente dijera basta y sin pedir consejo a nadie y sin importarle nada se había ido, dejando South Park, así, un día simplemente se había levantado y decidido que no aguantaba mas y se fue, se alejo de Colorado y trabajo en todo lo que pudo, hasta que encontró a Junior, Archie, Fierce y Rod y empezaron a formar una banda, incluso su voz comenzó a cambiar, no sabia si había sido un cambio de voz psicológico por que a pesar de que tenia 17 años cuando se alejo de South park había tenido siempre aquella suave voz, sin embargo cuando llego a Seatle algo cambio dentro suyo y su voz de metalero surgió, en el rock logró descargar toda su frustración y en general les había ido muy bien, y a pesar de que sus padres lo buscaron al principio llego un momento en el que todo se quedo estancado, quizás cuando vieron lo decidido que estaba de quedarse allá, Kenny había querido contactarlo pero no lo había permitido y parecía que ahora sus padres habían decidido que ya era suficiente y lo llamaron para ir a su casa, y allí estaba recostado en su cama, envuelto en recuerdos de un doloroso y aprehensivo pasado y lo que le mortificaba era que no tenia ni idea si se podría levantar y marcharse al día siguiente como lo había hecho en aquel entonces.

Kenny se despertó temprano por la mañana, cuando bajo las escaleras su madre le informo que Cartman lo había llamado de nuevo, el muchacho suspiro y le dijo a su madre que iria a la casa del culo gordo, después de todo la señora Cartman siempre tenia mucha comida y podría desayunar allá

-regreso luego-

Dijo mientras cerraba detrás de él la puerta, desde su casa se podía escuchar la primera pelea matutina de sus padres, suspiro hondamente y fue caminando saliendo del Getto, preguntándose si Butters aun seguiría en South Park, camino hasta llegar a la casa de Cartman y toco a la puerta

-mamaaaaa, tocan a la puerta-

Oyó que gritaba desde dentro

-mamaaaaa-

Se oyó movimiento dentro de la casa y gruñidos

-. . . Puta de mierda todo tengo que hacer yo-

Comento mientras abría la puerta con el ceño fruncido, mas su expresión cambio por completo al ver a Kenny

-hola-

-¿Qué paso culo gordo?-

Lo saludo el chico mientras entraba a la casa, Cartman ignoro el insulto y dijo

-así es que . . . Ya sabes las buenas nuevas ¿o no?-

Le pregunto levantando una ceja y uniendo sus pulgares mientras sonreía

-¿buenas nuevas?-

-vamos Kenny hasta la gente del Getto se debió de haber enterado, además se que Stan y Kyle te lo dijeron, Butters esta de regreso-

Susurro el chico estudiando su rostro con atención, Kenny se sentía seguro detrás de su gorro sin ninguna expresión que lo delatara, Cartman frunció el ceño

-¿y bien?-

Lo siguió observando

-mierda Kenny ¿no dirás nada? creía que estarías con los pantalones apretados de lo duro que te tenia que poner la noticia-

-quizás ya se fue-

Fue lo único que susurro Kenny y Cartman recupero su amplia sonrisa

-pues estoy completamente seguro que el estupido de Butters sigue aquí aunque creo que ya no luce tan estupido-

Kenny quiso evitarlo, de verdad lo intento, pero el saber que Butters seguía en South Park lo hizo sonreír ampliamente lo suficiente para que se reflejara en sus ojos y Cartman sonriera también

-la pregunta aquí es si no te vas a echar para atrás de todo lo que has dicho-

-¿tu que crees?-

-perfecto, no puedo esperar a la fiesta del judío, seguramente las cosas se van a poner bien-

Por otro lado, aun en su habitacion, aquella mañana Butters aun estaba indeciso sobre si quedarse o irse, suspiro hondamente, la pregunta era ¿ya había hecho en South Park todo lo que quería hacer?, ciertamente había ido para cualquier cosa que sus padres habían querido pedirle, lo cual aun no habían abordado pero . . . Después de que hablara con ellos, ¿se querría ir definitivamente de South Park? La imagen de cierto chico de un parka anaranjado le paso por la mente.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR ESPERARME, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 7**

La fiesta estaba a punto de empezar pero ya Kenny estaba en la casa de Kyle

-si, me imagine que no venias a ayudar-

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba una ceja viendo a Kenny comiéndose un mini sándwich que su mamá había puesto recientemente en la mesa

-¿mmm?-

Pregunto el chico con el bocado en la boca y la mirada perdida

-si, en tu mente solo esta él ¿verdad?-

Pregunto Kyle con una sonrisa, Kenny trago mientras sonreia, luego fruncio el ceño y le pregunto

-¿Butters no confirmo que iba a venir?-

Kyle sonrió ampliamente

-sabia que estabas pensando en él je je-

Kenny cerro un poco mas su gorro

-¿y bien?-

-no, no tengo idea de si vendrá-

Dijo Kyle negando con la cabeza, la expresión de Kenny se torno un tanto desolada

-vamos, no te desanimes, quizás si lo haga-

Kenny asintió con la cabeza y se metió otro pequeño sándwich a la boca.

Butters se había levantado temprano, después de una rápida llamada a su casa productora le dijeron que tenia dos semanas libres antes de que empezara a grabar el nuevo disco, asi es que podía quedarse en South Park, lo que le causaba un enorme nerviosismo y por ello no lo iba a hacer, si, lo mejor seria irse, era lo que pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y se preparaba para enfrentarse a sus padres, los cuales estaban sentados a la mesa

-hola hijo, ¿quieres desayunar?-

Le pregunto sonriendo su madre

-tu mama hizo panquecas-

Le dijo su papa mientras sonreía bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo

-no, de hecho, vine a preguntarles para que me pidieron que regresara a South Park-

Sus papas se pusieron serios de repente, incluso su papa bajo el periodico y lo puso en la mesa

-bueno hijo . . .-

Empezó diciendo su mamá algo nerviosa

-nosotros solo queríamos pasar mas tiempo contigo-

Contesto ella, Caos abrió los ojos sorprendido, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso

-tu madre tiene razón, nosotros sabemos lo mucho que en un tiempo te hicimos sufrir, fue por ello mismo que cuando te fuiste a Seatle no te detuvimos, fuimos a asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien, te jodimos la existencia y ahora solo queremos llegar a conocerte-

Butters los miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿conocerme?-

Fue lo único que logro preguntar

-si hijo, queremos pasar tiempo contigo-

El rubio los miro sin poder tomar una decision.

La fiesta ya se empezaba a llenar, Stan en aquellos momentos estaba disfrutando de un tiempo intimo con Kyle mientras los demás disfrutaban de la música y los refrigerios, sin embargo había alguien que no podía estar tranquilo, Kenny caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse

-dicen que vendrá-

Oyó comentar a una de las chicas que asistia a aquella fiesta

-¿Cómo sabes que Caos esta aquí?-

-vi su autobús-

Las chicas chillaron emocionadas ante la perspectiva y Kenny detuvo su caminan para ir a comer otro mini sándwich

-Tweek, solo un poco-

Oyó decir a alguien detrás de la mesa de bocadillos

-pe . . . Pero Craig, hay mucha gente, ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve? Gah! ¿Qué pensaran de nosotros?-

-hemos salido por un año, no creo que eso les importe mucho-

-mmm, bueno . . . -

La voz de Tweek sonaba renuente pero Craig no lo dejo terminar cuando Kenny no resistió mas y volteo a ver como Craig le plantaba un enorme beso en los labios, casi tirándole el café que tenia en la mano

-¡ALLI ESTA!!-

Oyó que gritaban unas chicas e inmediatamente volteo a ver a la puerta donde Chaos acababa de entrar.

Leopold entro en la casa de Kyle donde inmediatamente lo rodeo un grupito de chicas

-déjenlo en paz-

Susurro la voz de una dulce chica que se acerco inmediatamente a él y tomándolo del brazo lo ayudo a alejarse de ellas

-¿Wendy?-

-tanto tiempo sin verte-

Le dijo ella sonriendo, la verdad era que los años solo habían hecho mejorar la belleza que ella tenia naturalmente

-si, ahora no eres tan del asco-

Dijo un chico de cabellos castaños cuando llegaron a donde él estaba

-¡Erick!!-

Comento la chica golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo

-¿Cartman?!-

-claro, quien mas-

Contesto el muchacho mientras agarraba a Wendy de la cintura

-ustedes ¿están juntos?-

-si, desde hace un par de años-

Contesto la chica sonriendo

-wow, solo wow-

-así es que ahora eres cantante-

Dijo Cartman con una cínica sonrisa, había adelgazado un tanto y se veia mas alto

-espera, ¿Dónde esta el estupido de Kenny? Tendría que estar aquí ya-

Dijo Cartman mirando alrededor

-oh si-

Comento Wendy

-¿huh?-

-¡Butters!! Viniste!!-

Dijo Kyle sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Stan

-si, Feliz Cumpleaños-

Contesto Leopold

-ya que no trajiste regalo deberías de cantar una canción-

Dijo Cartman, todos se le quedaron viendo y con un suspiro respondió

-claro, ¿Por qué no?-

Sin saber como en unos cuantos momentos todo estaba preparado para que pudiera cantar, incluso tenia el micrófono en mano, con todos los invitados a la fiesta observándolo, pero cuando comenzó a cantar solo una mirada de fuego era la que atraía su atención, desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación Kenny lo miraba intensamente, podía sentir todos los bellos de su cuerpo erizarse mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, algo le decía que aquella mirada decisiva le iba a traer problemas muy pronto, no le importaba lo que las chicas gritaran, el que todas las personas allí presentes entonaran a la perfección su canción o el ver en el fondo a Damien en un trance al escuchar su melodía, lo único importante en aquellos momentos era la mirada de Kenny y la enigmática sonrisa que podía percibir debajo de su siempre fiel parka naranja, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: SI QUIEREN ACCION LA TENDRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	8. Chapter 8

**DESPUES DE TAAAAAAAANTO TIEMPO ACA LES TENGO OTRO CAPITULO, PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO HE ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA, SOLO QUE . . . BUENO, AQUI ESTOY JE JE JE**

**Capitulo 8**

Kenny no podía evitar el estarlo cogiendo con la mirada, lo podía perfectamente ver desnudo frente a él, y lo más interesante de todo era que parecía estar haciendo efecto, Caos se estaba sonrojando, y a pesar de ello lo seguía mirando, cuando termino aquella canción se oyó un gran estruendo en la casa, todos estaban gritando y aplaudiendo.

Caos no pudo ver a donde se había ido Kenny, podía aun sentir las mejillas ardiéndole y a pesar de escuchar los gritos y sentir las palmadas en la espalda felicitándolo no podía entender nada, su mente estaba en otro lugar, demonios, lo iba a hacer, ¿Por qué no iba a aprovechar el momento? Después de todo Kenny le estaba enviando todas las señales, además se iría pronto de South park así es que no podría llegar a lastimarlo, solo . . . satisfaría su curiosidad y allí quedaría el asunto, se repetía aquello tratando de darse valor mientras buscaba al chico de parka naranja entre la gente que lo rodeaba, finalmente logro escaparse y continuo con su búsqueda, la cual estaba resultando infructuosa, sin embargo ya debería de haber sabido que Kenny McCormick era un tipo a quien no se le podía sorprender, siempre iba delante de uno, y mientras se empezaba a resignar tomando la primera cerveza de la noche sintió como lo jalaban del brazo, lo empujaban a una pared en el oscuro pasillo de la casa de los Broflovsky y sin darle tiempo a hacer ningún movimiento ya lo tenían presionado contra la pared en un fogoso beso de esos que te quitan por completo los sentidos, tenía los ojos cerrados por el impacto de haber quedado allí contra la pared sin poderse mover y, debía admitirlo, sumido en una emoción tan fuerte que le quitaba el aliento, las piernas no lo sostenían y podía sentir unas calientes manos recorriendo su cuerpo, cuando el beso hubo terminado y abrió los ojos, la sonrisa que presencio hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado

-Ke . . . Kenny?-

Logro murmurar muy despacio, mientras sentía como si estuviera envuelto en un sueño, como si estuviera dejando atrás todo lo que había logrado durante tanto tiempo, y es por ello que trato de recuperarse pronto de la impresión, y observando a Kenny lo mas fríamente que pudo con los ojos entrecerrados lo único que logro fue, llevarlo hasta la puerta del cuarto más cercano envueltos en un beso loco y apasionado, quedando justo encima de la ropa limpia que estaba en un canasto dispuesto a ser doblada y guardada, de alguna manera habían terminado en el cuarto de lavado de la casa de los broflofsky.

Kenny tenía muy abierto los ojos mientras se sentía arrastrado por la fuerte pasión del rubio a quien en aquellos momentos estaba aprisionando contra el montón de ropa limpia, ¿que importaba lo que pasara con el mundo si estaba teniendo aquellos labios sobre los suyos?, así es que se dejo llevar por la pasión, rápidamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del candente Chaos, sus labios saboreaban aquellos labios tan dulces mientras su lengua se abría espacio para entrar en aquella húmeda cavidad, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron cualquier otro pensamiento que hubieran tenido hasta el momento desapareció de su mente, sus manos tenían mente propia y recorrían los costados de Leopold buscando piel, sus tibios alientos les acariciaban el rostro mientras sentían como se iban hundiendo mas y mas en aquel tumulto de ropa que estaba ahora esparcida en el piso de aquel pequeño lugar, y ya entre ellas se estaba reuniendo la eterna parka naranja de Kenny quien pudo sentir claramente como unas ansiosas manos lo ayudaban a quitársela de encima, su torso desnudo parecía brillar ante la moderada luz que provenía de una pequeña lámpara que los iluminaba desde el techo, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de Caos mientras una de sus manos rozaban la erección del chico debajo suyo por encima del pantalón que estaba usando, finalmente con la otra pudo tocar piel mientras succionaba el cuello de un jadeante rubio quien simplemente se dejaba hacer, empezó a levantarle la camisa negra mientras acariciaba la suave piel con la yema de los dedos

-mm, urg-

Eran los sonidos que provenían de Caos quien en el momento en que la mano de Kenny, desabotonándole el pantalón había tocado la sensible piel de su incipiente erección había murmurado

-Nn…no, por . . . Por favor-

Cuando Kenny lo miro directamente a los ojos se sorprendió, aquella mirada estaba llena de confusión como una tormenta, las mejillas del rubio estaban sonrojadas y su expresión era de lo más tierna, hiciera lo que hiciera para tratar de ocultarlo, enfrente suyo estaba Butters, sonriendo con el pulgar acaricio la punta de su miembro haciendo que el chico se retorciera debajo suyo mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzado y lanzaba un gemido, entonces algo se acomodo dentro de la cabeza de Kenny, como si hubiera encontrado una pieza y se diera cuenta de algo

-Eres virgen-

Comento sencillamente, aquello pareció detonar algo dentro del chico que estaba debajo suyo

-¿de que hablas?-

El rubio se incorporo aun jadeante mientras Kenny se sentaba sobre sus piernas

-eres virgen-

Repitió, mientras veía como las mejillas del chico debajo suyo se encendían en un color escarlata, el muchacho empujo al chico del parka naranja quien no podía dejar de sonreír, jamás hubiera esperado aquello, después de todo a una estrella de rock como lo era Chaos, las oportunidades de tener sexo debían de ser muchas, sin embargo el rubio debajo suyo que luchaba por escaparse no había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie y eso lo hacía muy feliz, cuando se dio cuenta el rubio ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba arreglando

-¿Butters?-

Inquirió el muchacho frunciendo el ceño

-soy Caos, el Butters que conociste, desapareció-

Después de dicho aquello salió de aquel cuarto de lavado y se encamino a donde estaba la fiesta

-hey Butters, te estaba buscando quería felicitarte por . . .-

Empezó diciendo Kyle para ser interrupción por Caos

-lo siento Kyle yo . . . Me voy, nos veremos luego-

-¿te vas?-

Pregunto el chico extrañado

-si, nos vemos-

Dijo el chico saliendo por la puerta, en aquellos precisos momentos Kyle se topo con Kenny quien estaba poniéndose un suéter azul a toda velocidad

-¿Dónde?-

Pregunto sin ninguna ceremonia o explicación, Kyle le señalo la puerta y el chico salió rápidamente

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

Pregunto Stan a la espalda del chico del gorro verde

-no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea espero que Kenny lo arregle-

-espera un segundo, ¿no estaba usando el suéter que te regale el año pasado?-

Kyle sonrió levemente recordando específicamente como le había dado aquel suéter

-mmm, creo que si, ja ja ja Kenny no tiene idea de lo que le está haciendo Butters ¿verdad?-

Susurro

-je je je supongo que tienes razón, el amor nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas a veces-

Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos

-pero valen la pena ¿no crees?-

Kyle jalo a Stan del cuello de su suéter y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios que cuando termino dejo al pobre chico de cabellos negros viendo estrellitas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonriendo satisfecho el pelirrojo lo agarro de la mano mientras ambos regresaban al bullicio de la fiesta.

Leopold Stotch caminaba sonrojado por las calles de South Park, ¿Cómo lo había sabido? se preguntaba por enésima vez, debía de ser cuidadoso cuando se enfrentara a Kenny, ese chico de verdad podía descubrir sus más profundos sentimientos, miro su tráiler y luego a su casa, no le apetecía entrar en la habitación que por tanto tiempo sentía lo había identificado, lo había definido como lo que era y en esos momentos no se sentía como para ponerse a recordar, especialmente después de todo lo que Kenny había removido con sus palabras, si, era cierto, no había tenido sexo con nadie, por más que había cambiado nunca había logrado deshacerse de aquel sentimiento que había tenido escondido, se le habían presentado un sin fin de oportunidades, después de todo incluso chicas desnudas aparecían en su cama regularmente, sin embargo nunca había llegado a nada con nadie, todo por él, pero no, no estaba dispuesto a regresar, no lo haría, se dijo mientras ponía un pie sobre la escalera de su autobús cuando oyó pasos rápidos que se acercaban detrás de él, volteo el rostro y allí estaba Kenny, jadeando enfrente suyo

-¿por qué . . .-

Empezó diciendo

-te fuiste?-

Concluyo en un suspiro, el otro rubio frunció levemente el ceño

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-

-Mira nosotros estuvimos a punto de hacerlo Butters-

Dijo con una sonrisa de lado Kenny

-que no soy Butters-

Con expresión enfadada le dijo aquel rubio

-soy Caos-

Kenny se acerco a él hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro

-yo sé quién eres tú, y puedo demostrártelo-

Sonrió mientras Caos tragaba saliva dificultosamente

-¿que . . . quieres decir?-

Logro articular mientras era empujado dentro del autobús por Kenny quien en cuanto estuvieron dentro comenzó a besarlo dejando al joven rubio con la mente en blanco sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar mientras era presionado contra una de las paredes del autobús, los labios de Kenny se sentían calientes sobre los suyos, y su lengua luchaba por obtener una entrada en su boca lo cual consiguió rápidamente. Leopold no quería responder tan fácilmente a las sensuales caricias de Kenny pero sentía que algo se había roto dentro suyo, se había desacomodado cualquier pensamiento racional que hubiera podido conservarlo con algo de sanidad y su cuerpo era controlado por los impulsos, en alguna parte de su cerebro se pregunto donde estarían los de su Staff pero aquel pequeño rastro de algún tipo de razonamiento quedo desechado cuando las manos de Kenny empezaron a acariciar su trasero mientras lo levantaba entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Kenny actuaba por instinto, todo lo que sabía era que esa era su oportunidad para descubrir a Butters de nuevo, no importara lo que pasara en aquel momento tendría que darle una noche para recordar, levanto a el rubio muchacho por el trasero mientras sentía como las piernas del chico instintivamente se amoldaban alrededor de su cintura, tendría que encontrar una cama rápido, no podría esperar mas, tropezó con cuanto estuvo a su paso hasta llegar a donde había una puerta, cuando la abrió supo que era el lugar indicado, la gran cama lo llamaba como si estuviera iluminada y entonces mientras su lengua disfrutaba las mieles del sabor de la suave lengua de su rubio y mientras sus manos se acostumbraban a la redondez y la calidez de su trasero que podía entrever dentro de aquel pegadísimo pantalón, lo vio, aquel enorme espejo sobre la cama de Caos

-mmm, wow! esto se va a poner interesante-

Vio como Leopold lo miraba con los ojos nublados, para dificultosamente desviar su mirada a donde señalaba Kenny, las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron de un rojo vivo mientras argumentaba

-no, yo . . Iba a quitar eso-

-pues ahora no hay tiempo para eso, así es que tendremos que disfrutarlo-

Dijo lanzándole una pervertida sonrisa y una mirada de estar a punto de cometer un pecado que iba a disfrutar muchísimo.

Toda la piel del cuerpo de Butters se puso chinita, sus vellos se le erizaron mientras veía a Kenny allí, lanzándolo a la cama mientras se quitaba aquel suéter azul que jamás le había visto usar y que lo hacía lucir tan diferente, Leopold trato de tragar saliva, aun podía sentir las calientes manos de Kenny sobre su trasero, como si hubieran dejado su marca incluso a través de la ropa, no sabía que iba a pasar pero, se relamió los labios, quizás no debía de preguntárselo.

**CONTINUARA . . .**

**NDA: SI, HAY LEMON A LA VISTA, PREPARENSE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Felices Vacaciones! Disfruten este nuevo capitulo!  
**

**Capitulo 9**

Kenny termino de quitarse el suéter dejando su torso al descubierto y se acerco como un gato a donde estaba Butters, quien aun estaba tragando saliva al observar aquel bien esculpido torso. No sabía muy bien que pensar y su mente la tenía en blanco, sus piernas se encontraban débiles y no se podía mover. Solo estar observando cómo hipnotizado como Kenny se colocaba encima de él mientras sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado. El chico de cabello rubio obscuro lo presionó contra el colchón de la cama. Butters sentía como temblaba por completo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se aferraba a los desnudos hombros de Kenny con manos indecisas, separándose de él, Kenny le sonrió, inmediatamente Butters cerró los ojos mientras sentía su rostro ardiendo.

Kenny no podía más que sonreír mientras veía el rostro completamente rojo del rubio debajo de él que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

-Butters-

Susurro el muchacho logrando que el rubio abriera los ojos

-te lo he dicho no soy Butters-

la mirada del rubio cambio de repente a una un poco mas fría y decidida, sonriendo Kenny lo beso apasionadamente presionándolo contra el colchón, aquellos suaves labios lo recibieron con rendición mientras daba gemidos ahogados en aquel beso, la lengua de Kenny encontró la entrada en los labios del rubio cuya lengua lo recibió en un intercambio suave y delicioso, era dulce, tan dulce que sentía derretirse allí mismo, aquel elixir de sus labios lo sentía como si fuera algo cálido que lo recorría por completo, las manos de Kenny se posaron sobre la cintura de Butters posicionándolo e impidiéndole el movimiento mientras frotaba sus erecciones juntas haciendo que el rubio debajo suyo diera un respingo

-gghnn-

fue el sonido que salió de sus labios cuando el beso que estaban compartiendo termino, los azules ojos de Kenny lo miraron directamente

-oh!-

dijo cuando el muchacho froto su erección de arriba a abajo, su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta, si lo hacía sentir así con la ropa puesta no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que iba a sentir si se encontraran des . . . un color escarlata le cubrió las mejillas.

-ke . . .Kenny-

Susurro con una voz extremadamente dulce y susurrante, trato de carraspear para aclararse la voz y hacerla más fuerte pero el muchacho encima suyo se lo impidió con un beso, con una mano le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón y sus dedos se colaron sobre la suave y ligera tela de su ropa interior, Butters se sentía débil, no podía tener los ojos abiertos y respiraba con dificultad, su mente se sentía totalmente dispersa, no se podía enfocar y sentía que sus barreras iban cayendo una por una, Kenny estaba desnudando no solo su cuerpo sino todo él y el tremulante rubio no tenía ninguna idea de cómo detenerlo porque ya estaba envuelto en un vorágine de sensaciones que hacían que su corazón latiera desbocado mientras su pantalón caía al piso sin ninguna ceremonia

-Butters, abre los ojos-

Le susurro el muchacho encima suyo al oído, poco a poco el rubio fue abriendo los ojos y la pasión en los ojos de Kenny lo hizo desviar la mirada y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del espejo que había en la parte de arriba de su cama, su reflejo era algo que nunca se espero encontrar de nuevo, un rubio tierno y jadeante cuyos ojos demostraban un sinfín de emociones que creía olvidadas, Butters cerró los ojos con expresión dolorosa pero Kenny lo beso, profundamente y con una dulzura que hizo que algo se rompiera dentro del rubio jadeante chico

-nnn . . . Ke . . . Kenny-

La suave voz sorprendió al muchacho quien sonrió, si, definitivamente este era Butters, lo había logrado, había penetrado dentro de esas capas que el rubio se había forjado y lo había sacado a la superficie, con delicadeza le acaricio una mejilla con el pulgar

-ah! No sabes cuánto te extrañé-

Le susurro

-¿de . . . de verdad?-

La patente ilusión y emoción en los ojos de Butters fue como una flecha directo al corazón de Kenny quien sintió que se sonrojaba por lo que oculto su rostro contra el cuello de Butters quien se estremeció al contacto del tibio aliento sobre su sensible piel

-ooohh si-

Murmuro en su cuello el joven quien empezó a succionar con delicadeza la suave piel de su cuello, succionaba y lamia mientras sus inquietas manos recorrían su espalda y encontrando una apertura en sus calzoncillos por la cual se podía sentir la piel pulsante, acariciaban su erección rodeándola con la mano, Butters se arqueo al contacto sus manos aferrándose a la sabana mientras sentía como un grito ahogado quería escapar de su garganta. Kenny se separo levemente de él, verlo allí, jadeante y anhelante con su camisa negra aun puesta y los calzoncillos blancos lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, dirigió su mano al borde de su camisa y levantándola levemente bajo su rostro para darle un beso en el ombligo, la respiración entrecortada y el gemido que surgió del rubio debajo suyo lo hicieron sentirse tan contento, no podía más que sonreír mientras pasaba sus dientes por el plano estomago de Butters y con su lengua degustaba aquella cremosa piel, subió su rostro hasta encontrarse con una de sus tetillas y rodearla con su lengua, podía sentir las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza aun cubierta por aquella camisa negra, que delicia era aquel contacto con la sensible y rosa piel de sus tetillas

-que lindo color-

Dijo mientras levantando un brazo quitaba la camisa de por sobre su cabeza y dirigía su dedo pulgar a la otra tetilla acariciándola

-que suave y dulce-

Susurro mientras succionaba levemente en la rosa piel dándole un leve mordisco y pellizcando la otra con sus dedos

-ah! Ah!-

Eran los únicos sonidos que salían de los labios de Butters quien meneaba sus caderas buscando sentir algún tipo de contacto y topándose con el muslo de Kenny quien lo miro directo a los ojos acerco su rostro y le susurro al oído

-mira que tenemos aquí-

Mientras le empezaba a bajar los calzoncillos dejándolos a la mitad de sus muslos y tomando su erección de nuevo sin ninguna restricción acariciándola de arriba abajo dolorosamente lento aprovecho para con su otra mano empezar a acariciar su trasero, sus nalgas tan redondas y suaves mientras un dedo se colaba entre ellas para encontrar aquel palpitante orificio el cual acaricio levemente con el dedo índice en forma circular disfrutando del sentir de un leve palpitar justo allí en aquel sensible lugar, y sin ninguna ceremonia introdujo su dedo, los ojos que Butters había mantenido cerrados ante las caricias a su miembro se abrieron de golpe y miro a Kenny quien le sonrió, lamiendo sus labios que estaban en un jadeo permanente, introdujo su lengua mientras sacaba su dedo y lo introducía nuevamente apretando su miembro en el proceso, Butters miro hacia arriba y podía ver la acción desde ese ángulo lo que lo hacía pasar saliva dificultosamente especialmente cuando Kenny estaba tan concentrado en succionar hasta el mas mínimo rincón de su boca, finalmente el chico rubio encima suyo se separo de él, y levantándose se quito los pantalones dejando que su erección luciera en todo su esplendor, busco en los bolsillos y encontró un botecito, volvió a la cama y besando de nuevo a Butters con una facilidad impresionante logro darle la vuelta hasta tenerlo con el culo arriba recostado sobre una almohada y con las rodillas sobre el colchón, Kenny le separó las piernas para tener una mejor vista

-Kenny que . . .-

Logro murmurar el muchacho quien aun tenia puesta la camisa negra, Kenny le acaricio las nalgas y le dio un leve golpe a una de ellas dejando los dedos pintados, las estrujo con las manos y entonces dirigió sus dedos a acariciar aquel espacio que había entre las nalgas

-mmmnnhh-

Oyó que Butters gemía mientras veía el tono rosa de su ano

-que belleza-

Dijo mientras colocaba su rostro entre sus nalgas disfrutando de la frescura y suavidad de su piel contra sus mejillas y con su lengua lamia aquel orificio tan tentador

-no . . . nngh . . . Kenny-

El mencionado decidió ignorar aquel clamor mientras empujaba levemente con su lengua penetrando aquel orificio superficialmente, se separo para ver el efecto que tenía su saliva en el trasero del rubio y dirigió sus dedos allí a tocarlo y a acariciar aquel pedazo de piel que unía el ano a los testículos suaves de Butters, los cuales sopeso con una de sus manos, las piernas del rubio se veían temblar mientras la sabana a la que se estaba aferrando era hecha bola, de pronto Kenny decidió que ya era tiempo y empezó a abrir aquel botecito que había sacado de sus pantalones y unto parte del contenido en sus dedos e introdujo el primer dedo dentro de aquel orificio haciendo movimientos circulares dentro del trasero del chico.

Butters sentía una inmensa vergüenza, no solo Kenny lo estaba viendo de aquella parte sino que ahora dos de sus dedos estaban dentro suyo expandiéndolo, acostumbrándolo a aquella intromisión, pero el pensar que era él, aquel chico que siempre había estado en sus pensamientos a quien no solo había admirado tanto sino de quien se había enamorado sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y es que solo a él podría haberle permitido hacer eso, pudo sentir como sacaba aquellos dedos y sintió como su trasero instintivamente se movía hacia atrás buscando aquella intromisión y lo sintió de nuevo, esta vez eran tres dedos y sus caderas ya empezaban a moverse de adelante a atrás con anhelo

-por . . .por favor Kenny-

Logró decir y entonces lo sintió, aquel miembro caliente y pulsante en su entrada empujando, cuando finalmente entró no pudo evitar el jadeo ahogado de dolor que escapó de sus labios

-relájate-

Oyó decir a Kenny a su oído mientras le acariciaba con suavidad su miembro que había perdido la erección, solo había introducido la punta y sentía una presión caliente en su trasero, Kenny le estaba besando el hombro mientras su miembro iba recuperando la erección que había perdido, cuando Kenny lo vio relajado se introdujo un poco mas, Butters pudo oír el jadeo reprimido y caliente en su oreja, volteo levemente el rostro y pudo ver como Kenny tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados como concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, eso lo hizo sentir un palpito en su corazón lo que hizo que dentro suyo los músculos se contrajeran de tal forma que hicieron a Kenny abrir los ojos ampliamente

-mmm nnnnggh-

Logró decir mientras bajaba su mirada para encontrarse con sus grises ojos

-Butters, no, no hagas eso, no podre detenerme-

Le dijo dolorosamente, el trasero de Butters instintivamente se hizo para atrás y un poco mas logro que el miembro de Kenny lo penetrara, la boca de Kenny se abrió en un gemido de placer puro, volteo de nuevo a ver a Butters y sonrió

-bien, tú lo quisiste-

Coloco sus manos sobre la cadera del chico y lo penetro por completo

-aaaaahhhh!-

Grito Butters mientras una eyaculación escapaba de su miembro.

No, no me puedo perder esto, se dijo a si mismo Kenny mientras agarrando a Butter de un brazo lo jalaba cerca de él, el muchacho se encontraba débil y logro moverlo fácilmente quedando Kenny sentado y Butters encima suyo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios de un color exquisito, lo besó como si no hubiera nada mas en el mundo mientras lo abrazaba pegándolo lo más posible a él, piel con piel mientras empujaba un poco más dentro suyo, un jadeo escapo de los labios de Butter mientras sacaba su miembro y lo volvía a introducir de golpe, se veía tan bello allí junto a él jadeante, mientras continuaba abrazándolo con un brazo con la otra mano le masturbaba, los jadeos aumentaron mientras sus embestidas se hacían mas rápidas y su mano lo masturbaba también rápidamente

-Ke . . . Kenny . . . –

Le decía jadeante con los grises ojos nublados el rubio

-te . . . te . . . a . . .-

Una última rápida y fuerte embestida logro que Kenny llegara al orgasmo

-te amo Butters-

Susurro en un gemido ahogado mientras sentía a Butters explotar en su mano, sus respiraciones se volvieron más acompasadas, si, su rubio en el clímax era lo más hermoso del mundo, parecía como si se hubiera desmayado, de pronto lo tuvo que tomar con ambos brazos porque realmente se había desmayado, sonriendo con ternura le dio un beso en los labios mientras lo recostaba en la cama saliendo de dentro de él, se puso a su lado y tomándolo de la mano se durmió.

CONTINUA . . .

N.D.A: Espero que les haya gustado, y si, se que tarde mucho pero bueno solo que sepán que no dejo mis historias a medias, aunque tarde mucho en actualizar je je je, espero que me digan su opinion con un review.

Zonadictoz


End file.
